What if~The War in Europe Continued?
Throughout history in Europe, it has seen many violent and fierce conflicts since the fall of the Roman Empire. However there was one war in particular that could've been continued in Europe: World War 2. Since the fall of Nazi Germany in May 1945, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill wanted to continue the war with a mission which was known as Operation Unthinkable where Allied forces would attack the Soviet union in Occupied Germany. But what if in an alternate reality, Churchill was able to put his pans into motion, what if he was able to continue the war in Europe? This is what this page will try to cover. Before we get to the scenario (and as always) some historical context, just scroll down to the "What if?" part of this page if you want to just read about the alternate scenario. Real History Shortly after the fall of Nazi Germany in May 1945, peace seem to be won and a new age was upon Europe. However, British Prime Minister: Winston Churchill knew all too well how powerful and fearsome the Soviet Army was, and was even afraid of what they may do next, and also the withdrawal of some American forces as they focus their attention on Japan, leaving Europe more vulnerable to a Soviet invasion. So he sets up a special mission in case if the Soviets decide to cross into Occupied Germany, it is called Operation: Unthinkable. The first phase of this plan is to have 47 Military divisions from both Great Britain and the USA to invade the destroyed German town called Dresden (which was also on the borders of the Soviet occupied areas). The second phase was to set up a defensive line in case the Soviets were to advance. The proposed date of this operation would be July 1, 1945. But because this would bring on a war with weary powers and the numerical superiority of the Soviets, the British Government forbade Churchill from going on with his plan to attack the Soviets. Which was a good move by the British Government. What if? Now here is the everyday question on here. What if Churchill was able to proceed with his plan, what would happen if the Allies are fighting in Europe again. Churchill proceeds with his plan in this alternate reality, any Americans left in Europe fight alongside the British as they take what remains of Dresden. This would cause another conflict, only this time it is the west and the Soviet Union. The Soviets have the numbers with their soldiers and tanks, however the west has the Air Superiority with their better fighter planes and even Bombers (the US Mustang can blast virtually any Soviet air unit from the skies). But despite the Soviets' superior numbers and the west's superiority in the air, the conflict will more than likely end in a stalemate quite possibly due to all of the powers fighting in Europe already being fatigued and can not fight anymore. But this would change the outcome of the Pacific Theater of World War 2 as the new European war would continue for a few more months, and even change on how to use the Atomic Bomb. As you already know that in our reality, the Atomic Bomb was originally going to be used on Nazi Germany *if* the allies had the opportunity. Now, it is possible that if there was a new war in Europe and the west was fighting the Soviets that the USA would decide to use the Atomic Bombs on the Soviet Union. The main islands of Japan were already leveled by the fire bomb raids by the USA, and a land invasion is impossible due to the USA's depleted man power. If the Atomic Bombs are used against the Soviet Union in this alternate reality, some of the cities most likely to be targeted are either Moscow, Leningrad or even Kiev. Though, this wouldn't destroy the nation, but more than likely make the Soviets surrender, and kill more millions of Soviets. Of course, this can also have an effect on Japanese history as the Atomic bombs were never dropped on Japan. However, it is also rumored that in our reality, *if* Churchill proceeded with operation Unthinkable that the Soviet Union would join the axis as they only declared war on Japan *after* the Atomic Bombs dropped, a few weeks later, Japan waves the white flag and the war was over. But what the Soviets hate about the Japanese more than the west is that the Japanese followed a leader who has the notion of ruling divinely by the will of the gods, and just by that reason alone refuse to join Japan in their own war effort. Plus, the Japanese were also afraid of the Soviets as well, so the Japanese would more than likely surrender in this alternate reality. It's difficult to say if the Cold War would still happen in this alternate reality. Because Churchill began his own war against the Soviets, it could be possible that the relationship between the west and the USSR would be more sour than it ever was in our reality, the Korean and Vietnam Wars would be more fierce, and there would be even more scenarios where World War 3 would happen, making a nuclear holocaust a more realistic possibility. However this would also make relations with the British and Americans a bit more sour as Churchill had asked for American support in Europe. However, because both sides were (at the time) weary of war and couldn't fight a land battle, but did anyway. So, the British wouldn't be so credited by Americans as they are in our reality. Other ideals in the post war world are changed in ways that are impossible to predict. There were several reasons why Churchill's operation was never put into place. Not only the Allied powers were tired of fighting (being physically, psychologically and economically drained), but the Soviet Union simply outnumbered the Allies in Europe and can replace basically any losses they may have suffered from the Allies. Had Operation Unthinkable happened, millions more people would die, Continental Europe would've been in shambles and the world would go down a much darker path, making a nuclear holocaust a more real possibility than it ever was in our reality. Well, that is all for this page. What do you think would happen if Operation Unthinkable happened? Don't forget to check out my Gamesand Movieswiki. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.